In the past, people have generally needed and used the services of other people who have skill and training or experience in back massages to obtain relief and therapy associated with a back massage. Often, it was very difficult to obtain the services of such people because of the need to either travel to the facility of the person performing the back massage or the need for such a person to travel to the home or office of the person needing the back massage. Also, the cost associated with the back massage service was generally fairly expensive and, additionally, there was always the lack of privacy associated with having someone perform a back massage on another person.
Some persons require one or more back massages daily for a back problem, or medical problem, or the like. To fulfill this need and to overcome some of the above noted disadvantages of having a person perform a back massage for another person, a reliable back massage machine was required.